


Я не опасен

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, Omega Verse, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: О Гарри ходят слухи. Он и не догадывается, насколько они, оказывается, правдивы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Я не опасен

Ощущения непривычные: феромоны сильного альфы давят на нервную систему, заставляют инстинкты бунтовать — это против правил, так нельзя. Но в паху стремительно тяжелеет, и Гарри отстраняется. Это опасный путь, запретный.  
Малфой вытирает губы, словно ему противно, но именно он это начал. Эксперимента ли ради или ещё почему — Гарри не знает.  
— Отвратительно, — отплевывается Малфой.  
Гарри ничего не остаётся, кроме как кивнуть.  
— Не знаю, что это было, но лучше больше так не делай.  
Гарри старается сохранять спокойствие. Ему и без того проблем хватает. Последний любовник сбежал на прошлой неделе, и о Гарри поползли нехорошие слухи. Что там этот омежка разболтал прессе и друзьям-знакомым, остаётся только догадываться. Но на работе атмосфера определенно накалилась. Подчиненные смотрят с опаской, начальники других отделов — с порицанием. Кингсли сказал только, чтобы Гарри тщательнее подбирал партнеров, не всем можно так же легко заткнуть рты, как коллегам и репортером. И если уж вопрос ставился именно в таком ключе, значит, омега растрепал о чем-то интимном и далеком от правды. Обидчивое беспардонное создание.  
— Стало любопытно, что ты в этом находишь, — ухмыляется Малфой. Давно уже не враг, но и не друг. Коллега, ехидна, та ещё сволочь, но уживались вполне мирно, особенно когда того требовала работа.  
И если уж эта падла издевается, значит, повод есть.  
Гарри медленно выдыхает и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет. Вытягивает одну, прикуривает от заклинания. И затягивается — глубоко, сразу в легкие, почти до боли, до спазма в горле.  
Вот теперь можно и спросить. Хотя нет. Он делает ещё один затяг, выдыхает дым и только потом спрашивает:  
— В чем нахожу?  
Малфой наблюдает внимательно. Уже без ухмылки. До него медленно доходит происходящее, и он уточняет:  
— Тебе разве не альфы нравится?  
— Значит, вот эту «правду» от меня все скрывали, — говорит Гарри, кивнув. Он относительно спокоен. Следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. — Понятно теперь.  
— Не нравятся, — констатирует Малфой с серьезным видом.  
— Омеги теперь тоже не нравятся. Или мне просто так «везёт» на меркантильных тварей. То домик у моря подавай, потому что, мать его, творческая личность же, ему нужно уединение для вдохновения. То на светские тусовки сопровождай, и плевать, что у меня работа. То детей подавай, то ещё гадость какая-нибудь. А если нет, то я сразу заднеприводный. Прелесть просто. Слов нет.  
Малфой вскидывает бровь и тянет вверх уголок губ. Сдерживает смех. Гарри не знает, смеяться ему в ответ или плакать.  
Он докуривает сигарету и тушит бычок о каменную стену. Хмыкает и добавляет:  
— Спасибо, что разъяснил. Теперь хотя бы буду знать, за что меня ненавидят. Но в следующий раз лучше все же словами.  
— Ладно тебе, Поттер. Не конец света, — улыбается Малфой. — Есть и плюсы. Теперь я точно знаю, что мне такое не интересно.  
— Ну да, конечно, все ради тебя, Малфой, — подыгрывает Гарри и выходит из ниши. — Увидимся.  
Малфой ничего не отвечает. Только напряжённо смотрит в спину. Давление его волчьей сущности неприятно, по коже бегут мурашки, но это… будоражит. Гарри ловит себя на неловкой мысли, что хотел бы испытать подобное снова. Эти странные, незнакомые новые ощущения.

***

Теперь его сторонятся и омеги, и альфы. Даже месяц спустя ничего не меняется. Друзья поддерживают, предлагают отловить бывшего и заставить дать опровержение.  
Гарри всерьёз обдумывает этот вариант несколько минут, но решает, что так даже лучше. Он все равно не готов к новым отношениям. А все эти сплетни — он к ним привык.  
Гарри с удовольствием погружается в работу и, пользуясь ситуацией, на любой огрех подчинённых ёмко констатирует:  
— Выебу.  
Ему верят. Недолго. Постепенно накал спадает, ребята расслабляются, к шуткам и угрозам привыкают и даже начинают огрызаться.  
Гарри улыбается. Жизнь налаживается. Если бы не одно маленькое недоразумение в нише министерского коридора.  
Малфоя забыть сложно. Точнее, влияние его волка. Иногда Гарри садится в кресло у камина и вспоминает, как возбудился — практически мгновенно. Несмотря на сопротивление сущности и вставшие дыбом волосы на затылке.  
Запретный плод сладок. Всерьёз он это все не воспринимает, просто… это был интригующий опыт. Только Малфой сказал, что ему «такое не интересно». Гарри подобной уверенностью похвастать не может.

***

Он на самом деле не планирует повторять тот опыт. Ощущения постепенно стираются. Да и скандал давно утих, омеги снова вешаются на шею. Их сладковатый — иногда до приторности — запах все ещё сводит с ума. Гарри избегает его. Не за горами гон, и лучше держаться подальше от тех, кто норовит подставить зад и заиметь детей от Героя. Чем ближе гон, тем он раздражительнее. И хватит единственной спички, чтобы разжечь адское пламя. Он знает это. Сдерживается, как может. Практически не выходит на люди, все сильнее закапываясь в работу.  
Малфой появляется неожиданно. Врывается в кабинет — взъерошенный, злой. Взгляд мечет молнии, на щеках гневный румянец. Его сущность, его феромоны давят с удвоенной силой, буквально прибивая к креслу.  
— Твои дебилы мне всю операцию запороли! — орет он, упершись руками в стол. Нависает.  
Гарри пытается сохранять спокойствие, контролировать дыхание, но по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, волосы встают дыбом. Кровь кипятком течёт по венам, устремляясь вниз. Между ног разгорается огонь.  
Малфой продолжает выговаривать, и Гарри поднимается. Он выпускает волка на волю, а вместе с ним и магию. Стихия вырывается из-под контроля, отбрасывая Малфоя обратно к двери.  
Теперь он не выглядит таким злым — скорее, удивленным, настороженным.  
Гарри подходит почти вплотную. Его трясёт изнутри. Так всегда бывает, когда на пути встаёт достаточно сильный альфа. Противостояние происходит на инстинктивном уровне. Малфой не слабее, нет. Просто он в растерянности упускает момент. А когда до него доходит, становится поздно: он уже не может перехватить инициативу, не способен перебить чужое влияние. Он просто не был готов к такому повороту, не ожидал нападения, не мог представить, с чем столкнётся.  
Гарри хочет отступить. Но сдерживаться, когда вот-вот накроет гоном, невозможно. Феромоны бушуют, от них не закрыться.  
— Шёл бы ты… — выдавливает Гарри.  
Малфой дышит часто. Ему трудно. Он пытается сдвинуться, но вдруг расслабляется, сам приваливается к стене и смеётся. Не громко, но все же истерично.  
— Куда, Поттер? Ты же бешеный. Я даже руку поднять не могу, не то что выйти отсюда.  
Гарри прикрывает глаза на минуту. Ему физически сложно сосредоточиться, контроль давно уже трещал по швам, а тут случайный катализатор в виде Малфоя, и сейчас каждая позиция, которую он сдаёт, как кувалдой по рёбрам — предательство собственной сущности.  
Он через силу делает шаг в сторону. Хватается рукой за стену, чтобы удержать положение.  
Малфой все ещё не шевелится. Он как-то странно смотрит, без страха, слишком серьезно, словно врач на интересного пациента. И говорит спокойным низким голосом:  
— Я не опасен, видишь? Не претендую. Ты можешь расслабиться.  
Гарри кивает согласно и только потом понимает, что Малфой успокаивает альфу, не человека. Сущность действительно ослабляет хватку, и в этот момент Малфой делает шаг навстречу. Прижимается всем телом, смотрит в глаза смело, уверенно. Выдыхает в губы:  
— Я не опасен.  
Гарри пробирает дрожью до костей. Альфа доволен, ликует, празднует победу, теряет бдительность. И этого достаточно, чтобы ощутить воздействие другого альфы — не очевидное, но феромоны забиваются в ноздри, а ноги едва не подгибаются под тяжестью чужого взгляда.  
Все это происходит слишком быстро. Но Гарри осознаёт с удивительной ясностью, разглядывая глубокие серые глаза с вкраплением синевы:  
— Ты меня приручаешь.  
Малфой тянет губы в улыбке, и Гарри невольно опускает взгляд. Наблюдает, как они мягко меняют форму, одну за другой, складывая слова:  
— Не тебя, Поттер. Твоего волка.  
Их прерывает стук в дверь. Малфой фыркает и отходит, отпирает ее, чтобы сказать:  
— Все, все, уже ухожу.  
— Мистер Малфой, там ваш сын…  
Парнишка ещё не успевает договорить, а Малфой уже серьёзен и сосредоточен. Он резко перебивает:  
— Где? — и закрывает дверь с той стороны.  
Гарри приваливается к стене, чувствуя себя сухофруктом. И мечтает напиться в хлам.  
Вместо этого он собирает группу авроров на поиски наследника Малфоя.  
Тот, в отличие от Гарри, давно обзавёлся сыном. Скорпиусу уже десять, и он сбежал от нянек — предположительно камином в Косой переулок.  
Малфой выглядит спокойным, но даже через расстояние в пару метров отчетливо ощущается его паника. Ещё не до конца успокоившаяся сущность тянется к нему. Желание подбодрить и успокоить становится почти неконтролируемым.  
Гарри отправляет нескольких авроров в Лютный, остальных распределяет по квадратам. А сам идёт к магазинчику Уизли.  
Там всегда многолюдно, бегают детишки всех возрастов — со взрослыми и без.  
Джордж только пожимает плечами: попробуй найди здесь конкретного ребёнка. Но под сонорусом просит у покупателей помощи в поисках пропавшего мальчика.  
И его быстро сдают.  
Скорпиуса тянут к кассе двое мальчишек постарше. Он сердится, но Гарри не дерзит, опускает голову и невнятно повторяет, что вернулся бы домой до папиного возвращения.  
Гарри отзывает авроров, подхватывает ребёнка на руки и выходит на улицу, поблагодарив всех участников.  
Малфой в бешенстве. Гарри едва не пригибает голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. Но тот все ещё внешне спокоен, забирает Скорпиуса и коротко кивает. Мальчишка тоже чувствует надвигающуюся бурю, неловко пытается оправдаться, тараторит, обнимает, просит прощения. Малфой немного расслабляется и аппарирует домой.  
Гарри совсем не понимает, что происходит. У него все ещё влажный затылок и волосы дыбом. И он возбуждён — всего лишь от единственного взгляда.  
Ему определенно требуется что-то сильноалкогольное на вечер.

***

Гарри едва справляется с гоном в одиночку. Ему плохо, каждую мышцу в теле выворачивает, но утром становится легче. Он приводит себя в порядок и решает, что без омеги вообще не вариант. Пора уже найти кого-то.  
Жесткий внутренний отбор никто не проходит. Гарри впервые воротит от сладких дурманящих омежьих запахов. Приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы не кривиться в открытую.  
Осознание бьет под дых без размаха, сбивает дыхание.  
— Ты же не серьезно, — шепчет Гарри поскуливающему внутреннему волку. Его альфа уже выбрал пару. Теперь он воет от тоски.  
Гарри снова напивается.

***

Гарри не видится с Малфоем, избегает встреч с ним. Если приходится сталкиваться по работе, предпочитает использовать посредников. Малфой изредка попадается в коридорах министерства, здоровается, смотрит с подозрением. Гарри боится этих встреч. Ему кажется, что Малфой знает, чувствует, как к нему тянется альфа Гарри. Это невозможно, но… после Авады тоже невозможно выжить, а он жив.  
Гарри знакомится с парнишкой. Омега невзрачен, почти не имеет запаха, и Гарри очень надеется, что это поможет.  
Но кого он обманывает? Альфа щерится, стоит Гарри обозначить намерения, ведёт себя агрессивно. Парень ощущает на себе его давление и первым прекращает общение.  
Жизнь катится в бездну.

***

Гарри не может вспомнить, кто срывается первым. Все происходит слишком быстро.  
Малфой снова в бешенстве, врывается без стука, кричит, угрожает, а Гарри плавится под его взглядом. Волк радостно виляет хвостом и пригибает морду, подставляя шею.  
Малфой замирает на секунду. Его дыхание сбито, в глазах потрясение. Чувствует, все чувствует, Гарри был прав. Страх окатывает ледяной волной, и он поднимается, чтобы выгнать незваного гостя.  
Малфой думает иначе. Он перегибается через стол, хватает за отворот мантии и тянет на себя.  
Гарри хочет оттолкнуть, но вместо этого хватает за шею, не позволяя отстраниться. Ему жарко. Чужая сущность пробирает до костей, ломает сопротивление. Гарри нервничает, но оторваться не может. Он вылизывает рот Малфоя, борется за право обладания, когда Малфой делает ровно то же самое, то и дело перехватывая инициативу. Это сложно. Желание нагнуть и прогнуться одновременно рвёт нервную систему — и без того шаткую. Гарри тихо рычит, засовывая язык Малфою в рот, тот в ответ кусает, ставит на стол колено и приподнимается. Нависает. Руками обхватывает голову, заставляет запрокинуть ее. Сущность воет слабо, забивается вглубь сознания, в то время как малфоевская окутывает силой и превосходством.  
В дверь стучат.  
Малфой слетает со стола так быстро, словно его там и не было. Его трясёт, он пытается поправить одежду дрожащими руками. Искусанные алые губы чертовски соблазнительно выделяются на его лице. Гарри вряд ли выглядит лучше. И нет ни единого шанса, что их не заподозрят.  
Гарри принимает единственное верное решение. Он запирает дверь заклинанием, подходит к Малфою, берет его за руку и аппарирует домой.  
— Плохая идея, — отмечает Малфой, глядя ему в глаза. У него все ещё сбито дыхание, он возбуждён и выглядит до безобразия соблазнительным.  
Гарри отходит на два шага назад и качает головой.  
— Я в душ, а ты можешь уйти камином.  
Малфой на удивление послушно соглашается.  
Гарри идёт в ближайшую ванную, снимает мантию, сбрасывает рубашку на пол, и дверь распахивается за спиной, на животе смыкаются чужие руки, жаркое дыхание пробивает затылок навылет.  
— Да я просто не могу уйти, Поттер, — шепчет Малфой и легонько прикусывает загривок. Гарри слегка наклоняет голову.  
Это отвратительно. Он только что одним-единственным движением сдал все позиции. И его сущность довольна происходящим. Как и малфоевская.  
От абсолютной неправильности происходящего все ещё потряхивает, но член становится лишь тверже.  
Гарри разворачивается. Он напуган, он хочет вразумить Малфоя, но ещё сильнее он просто хочет Малфоя. И целует. Целует так, что сносит крышу.  
Малфой параллельно избавляется от вещей и подталкивает его к ванне, шарит руками по спине и ягодицам, прижимается твёрдой выпуклостью.  
Гарри отвечает куда как более нежно, зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, скользит языком по шее. Малфой стонет, впивается ногтями в плечи. Гарри тянет его за руку, включает воду. Штаны они стягивают, уже полностью промокнув. Малфой прижимает голыми лопатками к холодной стене, целует глубоко, отчаянно. Толкается бёдрами навстречу. Гарри скользит ладонью по крепкой спине, оглаживает ягодицы, сжимает. Малфою это не нравится, как и Гарри. Он рычит утробно, гулко, его феромоны забивают ноздри, сущность напирает, подавляет. Но Гарри это больше не пугает, только заводит. Он толкает Малфоя к другой стене, и тот впервые брыкается.  
— Я не дам себя трахать.  
— Дверь там, — кивает Гарри в сторону и наклоняется к его шее. Мнёт губами соленую кожу, втягивает, оставляя отметины. Его волк ещё никогда не был в таком восторге, он урчит от удовольствия.  
Гарри понимает Малфоя. Он тоже не собирается подставляться. И настаивать не станет. Но здесь и сейчас… он не хочет отпускать Малфоя. И тот притих — обдумывает.  
— Можно же как-то… — начинает Малфой и сбивается, глухо стонет, когда Гарри прикусывает за ухом. Его колотит от желания, он тоже не готов уходить.  
— Найти омегу? — шепчет Гарри.  
Малфой явственно кривится. Даже пытается смотреть укоризненно, но Гарри скользит языком по ушной раковине, и он сдаётся, расслабляется.  
Можно и по-другому, конечно, думает Гарри. Просто не уверен, что им будет этого достаточно. Но пока… почему бы и нет?  
Он опускается на колени.  
Малфой что-то пытается сказать, открывает рот и… проглатывает слова. Гарри берет глубоко, смакует на языке непривычно острый вкус, перекатывает на ладони тяжелые яички. На плечи словно сваливается что-то тяжелое: малфоевский Альфа доволен, он ощущает своё превосходство. Гарри закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к себе и своему волку. Они единогласны в своих эмоциях — их все устраивает. Гарри сжимает в руке набухающий узел, сдавливает. Малфой рычит, впивается пальцами в плечо. Его накрывает одним мгновением. Он застывает, узел пульсирует под пальцами, член содрогается от толчков, и в горло ударяет сперма.  
Ее много… ее так много, что она вытекает с уголков. Гарри осторожно отстраняется. И не сплевывает. Не сглатывает. Катает ее на языке, пытаясь разобрать, что чувствует.  
Малфой тяжело опускается на колени и смотрит с восторгом, граничащим с безумием.  
— Противно? — спрашивает с искренним интересом.  
Гарри пожимает плечами и приоткрывает рот. Малфой ловит его губы. Слизывает собственную сперму с уголков, сглатывает и снова присасывается к губам. Гарри с наслаждением смакует его язык, делится вязкой жидкостью, цепляется за бортик ванны. Ему кажется, он сходит с ума, потому что ничего более интимного с ним не случалось за почти тридцать лет жизни.  
— Встань на четвереньки, — просит Гарри.  
Малфой дергается, резко отстраняется. Его взгляд красноречивее слов.  
— Не буду я тебя трахать, — поясняет Гарри.  
Малфой с опаской косится на его член — огромный, с набухшей бордовой головкой и уже заметным бугорком узла у основания. Выдыхает прерывисто, сжимает губы в узкую полоску и все же поворачивается спиной, но не так, как хотел Гарри. Он встаёт на колени, упирается руками в бортик ванны и плотно сводит ноги.  
Примерно это Гарри и планировал, но ракурс не тот. И все же… он пристраивается вплотную, ведёт членом между ягодиц, целует напряжённую шею и надавливает головкой — едва-едва. Малфой рычит, и Гарри это заводит. Есть что-то упоительно порочное в доминировании над доминантом. Но, как он и обещал, трахать не будет. Вместо этого он толкается между бёдер, проезжается головкой по мягкой мошонке, скользит обратно и снова подаётся вперёд. Малфой дышит часто, чуть отклоняется назад, и Гарри обнимает его за плечи, впивается зубами в шею. Сущность давит на нервы, сопротивляется, и от этого Гарри ловит особый кайф. Он уже не может остановиться. Сжимает рукой узел, не прекращая двигаться.  
Малфой покорно подаётся навстречу, хотя действует явно против воли своего волка. И, кажется, ему это тоже доставляет определенное извращенное удовольствие. Он подставляет ладошку и на каждом движении ловит головку в кулак. И Гарри сдаётся уже на третьем или пятом. Его трясёт, сперма выстреливает с невероятной силой, пачкая малфоевскую руку. Гарри опустошён. И отстранённо наблюдает, как Малфой подносит руку к губам. Как язык скользит вдоль ладони, как губы обхватывают испачканные пальцы. Оба альфы удовлетворены и уже спокойны. Гарри расслабляется. Ведет носом вдоль шеи, слегка прикусывает загривок.  
Они квиты. Малфой даже не шипит в ответ, только негромко мычит, увлечённый спермой на своей руке. Гребаный фетишист, но Гарри даже нравится.

***

Они сидят на кухне. Малфой пьёт молоко, а Гарри никак не может приступить к своему кофе — слишком яркие ещё воспоминания, а Малфой с белой жидкостью на губах никак не помогает восстановить равновесие.  
— Главное не спалиться, — говорит он.  
Гарри удивленно приподнимает брови.  
— И с чего ты взял, что это повторится?  
Малфой хмыкает. Отставляет кружку. Смотрит прямо в глаза.  
— Потому что мой волк сделал выбор. Насколько могу судить, твой тоже. А я не враг себе, чтобы им сопротивляться.  
Гарри кривится, но с этими фактами не поспоришь.  
— Ладно. Мой камин открыт для тебя, — соглашается Гарри. И желудок скручивает в предвкушении.  
— Только для остальных закрой, не хватало ещё ненужных гостей.  
— А ты перестань врываться с криками в мой кабинет. Там бывает куда больше ненужных гостей, чем у меня в доме.  
Малфой ухмыляется. Снова подносит к губам кружку. Гарри отводит взгляд.  
— Будешь снизу? — спрашивает Малфой.  
У Гарри сбивается дыхание. Он со злостью смотрит на Малфоя, но тот продолжает улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Только после тебя, — цедит Гарри.  
— Значит, по очереди. Я составлю график.  
— Ты издеваешься? — возмущается Гарри.  
— Немного. Мне нравится, как ты реагируешь. Но если серьезно, рано или поздно это случится. Ты не согласен?  
Гарри выдыхает. Он уже на все согласен. Он просто не может сопротивляться. И не хочет.  
Малфой прижимается к его губам своими — со вкусом молока. И Гарри отвечает, содрогаясь от удовольствия и живых насыщенных воспоминаний.  
— Нужна смазка, — констатирует он. — И легенда.  
Глаза Малфоя блестят в предвкушении. Он допивает молоко и начинает перебирать варианты.  
Гарри наконец-то спокоен. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
